


Big Boy Playtime

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Praise, Spit Roast, Subspace, cuminflation, owkinkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: OW Kink Week, Day 4: Spit RoastingMcCree and Reinhardt's relationship has always been an interesting one, and they decide to bring in Roadhog for a session to see what it'd be like.(spoiler: it's great)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Lunchbox because you brought the big boy love onto the angst/smut channel. This fic would not have occurred if not for you. Bless you for enabling me.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“MeineWüstenblume… you are so ravishing like this…”

McCree shivered as lips brushed his ears, the stiff hairs of a greyed beard tickling the curve of the lob. His sense felt dulled and muted, the result of what felt like several hours of too-gentle touches and soft whispers coaxing him to slip into a subspace. The familiar lull of it on his thoughts was a rare treat, just letting himself get lost in the sensations as the other took him apart, piece by piece.

McCree couldn’t well explain his relationship with Reinhardt, the man who regularly sated his desires to be toyed with and dominated. They were co-workers for a longest time, friends for what felt like ages, and while their sexual relationship picked up easily during the recall, neither could say they held romantic feelings for the other.

He could still remember their first time; that day years back when he confessed his fantasies to the Crusader. He couldn’t get the idea out of his mind, Reinhardt toying with his body and pleasuring it as he saw fit. Jesse didn’t enjoy having to reveal his ideas to his superior, but he needed to find relief from them that wasn’t sought out bouncing on a dildo alone in his quarters. If it made the man disgusted, he could deal with that and move on.

But if, by a slim chance, it intrigued him…

“Do you remember the safe words, Meine Wüstenblume?”

McCree nodded slowly, pulled out of his hazy thoughts. Reinhardt was a stickler for his protocol, never failing to ensure that he wouldn’t permanently hurt Jesse with potentially harmful activities or that the scenes they didn’t make him uncomfortable or unable to be ended at any time. 

When they first began their arrangement, back in the youth of his mid-twenties when he was still naive to such thing, he found it ridiculous. He could and would take anything, or at least he thought. 

It didn’t happen often, but there had been a few occasions when he had to ask Reinhardt to change a scene or stop it due to discomfort. There’d even be one well into their relationship when Jesse lost himself, letting himself too far into his sub space to be responsive or aware of much of anything. He was grateful when he “woke back up” to the man watching him, concerned yet giving him space as he explained what’d happened. He stopped giving him shit about the protocol after that day, even jokingly.

“Vhat do you say if you vould like to continue, or agree vith my idea?” The low whisper of Reinhardt’s voice never failed to make the heat in his belly bubble. Whoever said German wasn’t a sexy accent was a dirty liar.

“Green…” 

“Very good,” the man’s massive hand rubbed McCree’s side gently, lips pressing barely-there kisses against his throat. The Crusader was one of the most sensual beings he’d ever had the pleasure of meeting. He was built like a mountain, yet he handled Jesse as if he were a delicate flower. 

He even called him that, his desert flower. _Meine Wüstenblume._  He couldn’t recall when the pet name snuck its way into their bed play, but it just did. It stuck quite nicely too.

“And if you want me to stop?”

Jesse sighed as large fingertips brushed against his lower stomach, flitting so closely to his half-hard dick that had been teetering there long enough to become a pulse soreness that barely cut through the pleasure of how Reinhardt handled him. It looked strained to, dark red in the reflection of the mirror the man poses him in front of. 

He loved to prep McCree like this, strip him down before the glass so that he could watch him slip into a blissful hazy, revealing his body and making sure to give every piece of him thorough affection. Not enough to make him cum, but enough to make him crazy for anything. Hovering in that sweet spot was Reinhardt’s trick to helping settle Jesse right where he wanted him.

“Red…”

“Excellent…. but what if you are unsure?”

McCree licked his lips as his thoughts reached for the word. “It’s… yellow…”

The man smiled. “Exactly, just like always.”

He looked so hazy in the mirror. The dim lights on the bedside tables gave off a low illumination, helping lull McCree more comfortably into his sub space. The light caught his skin, lining the soft curvature of his body with gold. Reinhardt loomed over, watching his face and movements as he continued to caress him.

“But what if you cannot speak,” Reinhardt asked, pulling a hand away from McCree’s body and holding it palm up before his chest. “Show me what you must do then?”

It was the first time in a while that he was asked to move. Jesse' brain sluggishly responded to the command, getting him to bring his hand up and place his fingers in the man’s large palm. Green, red, yellow… green, red, yellow… that was order of this evening’s safe word check.

Recalling the signs, McCree started by slowly tracing a circle on Reinhardt’ skin. When he registered a sign of approval, he changed his movement, now gently slapping the surface. The man was quickly satisfied by the signal, and McCree finished off by drawing a line on him, back and forth, until the hand closed around his fingers. 

They laced with his with tremendous ease as the turned him around, slowly and careful. Reinhardt’s smile was warm and adoring, making McCree feel fuzzy inside. When the man leaned down to kiss him, Jesse happily reciprocated, pressing back against the soft lips which melded against his own. If he could freeze his life on how he felt in this moment for the rest of his life, McCree would be fairly happy with that.

“How are you doing, MeineWüstenblume?”

Jesse hummed happily, letting his forehead rest against his companion. "I’m green…”

“That is vonderful to hear.”

They lingered close for a few more moments, just breathing. A final moment of calm before the scene changed. It was good.

Then he noticed Reinhardt look over his shoulder, and nod.

McCree heard a heavy creaking of wood, and the familar strained breathes of a man, a frightening man. Suddenly it became impossible to ignore the sounds of his breath, as if he had been but a shadow before and only now letting himself be detectable. “Roadhog" was a terrifying man.

But he was also someone who intrigued McCree, along with him being a willing participant when he and Reinhardt approached him about their “sexual situation” and asked if he’d be interested in being a part in a session. 

Now here they were, McCree shivering as he felt the faint brush of incredibly thick fingers on his back. The touch was so light, so gentle; McCree knew what the man was truly capable though, and the thought of the control he was exhorting in his movements in this moment was one that made him take a deep breath.

McCree knew he was about to have a good time.

—————

"Meine Wüstenblume, would you be so kind as to get on your knees?"

McCree almost didn't hear Reinhardt, dazed from the stimulation. He slowly let “green” fall from his lips, and immediately Roadhog removed the fingers he’d had loosen McCree’s ass from him and pushed the man over. It was done slowly, but the treatment was still a bit rough for how fast his mind was processing things. He was glad that his hands feel forward to catch him.

"Oh, you've gotten yourself to pretty for me..." The hand that brushed back his hair felt warm and strong, making his stomach bubble at the thought of it touching him more intimately.

He felt another hand caress his side, slipping under his belly and playing with the squishy flesh of it. He moaned as he heard the distorted groan of pleasure from behind him; it felt so close and intimate. 

He felt like an object, presented and helpless for the two massive men as he opened himself up to them, a situation normally that would disturb or frighten the hell out of something. But he wanted this, and boy, was this even better than the wet dreams that had plagued him for years.

"You've been so good for us...  _would you like a reward?”_

McCree looked up, and found himself face-to-face with one of the largest dicks he'd ever seen. Head dark red with arousal, musk thick, and dripping slightly with precum. Once deeply familiar, now a renewed memory. He was salivating at the thought of it filling his mouth long ago. 

He didn't even have to say anything, just opened his mouth to the offering before him. The man knew what he desire

As his jaw fell open, the large head pressed into McCree's waiting mouth, smearing the precum onto his tongue and making him hum as he closed his lips on the tip. He suckled the flesh hungrily, needing to draw the tenderness out of Reinhardt's actions and make him get rough with him.

As his focus fell upon the cock he praised, McCree failed to pay much attention to the shifting going on behind him. It was too late when he felt the touch of a bulbous and hot rod on his asshole and hands tighten their hold on his love handles. He swore he saw white as Roadhog pressed in, impossibly large cock dragging on his insides as it slowly forced its way inside. The other cock nearly feel from his lips, if Reinhardt hadn't of thrust it further into his mouth, nearly gagging him on the length. 

The cowboy was getting filled on both ends, and the stimulation of it was almost too much for him. He twitched and felt a wetness splash in splatters near his knees, but he didn’t know what it was.

"Expired so soon, young one?" McCree could only pant around the cock still in his mouth. 

He wasn’t sure what the man meant, but as his thoughts wandered, he felt his cock dang between his legs, rapidly softening.

McCree hadn't even thought of his throbbing dick until it cum all over the floor beneath him, the poor thing hanging useless and spent between his thighs. He mind was a murky field of pleasure, body buzzing as it came down from the high, and the cock in his mouth and ass felt larger than ever. He wasn't sure if he could continue,  _but he was damn well gonna try._

"You've been so good for us... yes, so pretty and pliant... but I do not want to hurt you." The hand that caressed his cheek made him tingle all over, and the low husky whisper of his German accent did magical things to him. He hadn't noticed his own tears until Reinhardt brushed them away for him, helping calm his shivering form and uneven breaths. The warm smile on the man's face at the response made warmth pool in McCree's belly, slighty soothing the ache of a dick still in his ass. "I vould love to continue, if that is what you desire, but if you vish to stop then I vill not hesitate to comply.”

When his groggy mind processed everything, he begun to lightly suck on Reinhardt's dick again, amidst reaching up to the hand on his cheek. Though his fingers trembled, he traced a small circle on the back of it, letting him know that he was still there and able to confirm what he wanted. The mountainous man let his eyes flutter close and sighed, his hand slipping into McCree's hair and grasping it firmly in his fingers. "Meine Wüstenblume... you are as lovely as ever…"

McCree relaxed as the men tenderly began their ministrations again. The hand in his hair kept his head in place as he suckled, allowing Reinhardt to pull his cock in and out of his pretty mouth as he pleased, though barely he passed the head since that was all that comfortably fit into his mouth. 

Roadhog continued to press inside from behind. McCree had made the assumption the man was nearly all the way inside earlier, but from what he could tell with the length continuously getting deeper and filling him up, McCree severely underestimated the man. He was _big_.

His thoughts blanked as he absentmindedly reached to touch his belly, which tickled and felt strained. A hand batted him away, one he had to assume was from Roadhog, but it wasn’t before McCree's fingers could brush the surface. He groaned when the sensation made sense in his mind; the drastically rounded flesh, hard beneath his fingers after pressing gently through the softened skin he'd acquired in his more restful days. Roadhog was a _specimen_ , and as he felt hips press against his ass and a gut rest on his backside, McCree trembled as the mental image of what he looked like in this moment.

Next time he'd request the mirror to be displayed in his line of sight so he could see how wrecked he was at all times.

A massive hand cupped his strained gut, holding it and stroking the bulge of it. Roadhog's touch made him feel the dick inside him, twitching with life and arousal. It was on the bring of painful, pushing his guts around in a way they probably never should have been and doing all sorts of unfortunate things, but as he squeezed around the mighty cock, he melted.

He didn't know what to focus on as the men got rougher with their treatment. Reinhardt soon cocked McCree's head forward into his hands and started the thrust deeper into his mouth, filling it more and making McCree nearly gag. He could even feel it slip into the tight confines of his throat occasionally, and in those moments, he could hear Reinhardt moan in a deep, breathy fashion. 

Roadhog eventually moved too, and it wasn't long before the incredibly long and slow thrusts--in-and-out, till his engorged head nearly slipped out--turned into short punches of heat and friction. This wasn't about rubbing McCree all nice and fine; this was about Roadhog getting pleasure from the tight cavity of the cowboy's ass and not caring if the grip on his hips would leave him battered and bruised or if his dick accidentally punched a hole in the man's belly.

_This was exactly what McCree wanted._

He had no idea if he came again or not, or even multiple times for that matter. All McCree knew was that by the time Roadhog's hips stilled pressed hard against his ass, Reinhardt had forgone loving tenderness and shoved his cock down the cowboy's throat. It stung so bad and he desperately wanted to breath, but the thick scent of the man's pubes forced their way up his nose as it was buried into Reinhardt's crotch, leaving him dizzy. The thought of his throat being able to hold the girthy cock that he couldn't imagine fitting into his mouth earlier made it worth the pain. It had to be bulging.

Behind him, McCree could feel Roadhog plunge deep in his core and still. His hands gripped tight, and then the hot cum came quickly, and in copies amounts. It made his gut strain even more then with only the cock in him alone. The sensation made him lose his grasp of Reinhardt's words, which phased between praise and encouragement and even some German that he couldn't understand. 

He figured that something he said was probably "I'm cuming", because a few minutes later of thrusting and rough handling, McCree felt something searing go down his throat. Reinhardt was buried so deep in his throat that he didn't even need to swallow, it just streamed down his esophagus to join with the other fresh cum.

Everything was a blur. The cocks slipped from inside him, leaving him feel uncomfortably empty, while his gut felt impossibly swollen and warm. It was like he'd eaten a large pot of chili meant for the team, except it was cum and the burn in his throat and ass weren't from Gabe adding too much spice _(again)_. The full feeling was comforting though, grounding him he felt himself feeling faint.

Hands were on him, large and gentle, wiping him down with warm damp rags and cleaning him. He was like a little rag doll, limply allowing himself to be arranged and moved about by the men. He remained silent, lost in his head, and only huffed quietly when a butt plug was slipped into his ass.

McCree teetered between sleep when he was swept up into large, strong arms. The warm presence felt so calming on his beaten, naked body. He felt so secure. Slipping easily into sleep, his last moment before he passed out were accompanied by being lain down on a soft bed, and pressed into between the bodies of the men who made him this shamble of a man in the first place and lulled off by their hands stroking him sweetly….

—————

He awoke later, groggy as ever, to the sensation of his belly being caressed by large hands. McCree went to stretch, but winced as his everything hurt. Someone hushed him and ran fingers through his hair. The touch was so nice, making him want to smile, but even the thought of moving his mouth made his jaw hurts.

"You've been out for some time, meine Wüstenblume." McCree hummed quietly, his throat stinging slightly, and was meet with more gentle hushing. "Don't speak, your throat cill be hurting for some time. Now you must be quiet and relaxed. Do not fear, ve vill take care of you.”

It was frightening how easily McCree was lulled by the man's words. There was little protest to such a statement, and the cowboy let his head rest back into the palm of the man's hand. The fingers curled into his hair and massaged his scalp, sending pleasant shivers down his neck and back. Roadhog pressed up against his back, a silent yet protective presence. His paw on McCree's still cum-rounded gut rubbed soothing circles into the stretched flesh. Oh, his body did hurt like hell, but the treatment and aftercare these men were lavishing him in made all those aches fade away.

He loved this arrangement.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, no promises, but I may continue this and bring in Hanzo, all with the common theme of Reinhardt rocking everyone's world. ;)


End file.
